A Wicked Future
by Cr33pyJack
Summary: Jake Is Invited to a Tournament For High Expeiranced Players But Something Turns on Him And He Will Have To Face The Fact. Same Story On WattPad! I go by The Name UniversalGamers on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

It Was A Dark And cold Night At My house Everything was Quiet I Had Just Got Home From A Video Game Tournament. I Sat Down On My Couch Exhausted From running From Some Dogs That Chased Me On the way home. I Look Up At The Time and it says 9:10PM. I Noticed How hot i was in the house so i got up and turned the heat down. After that i went to my room played my game for abit and went to-sleep. I Had A Really Odd Dream It Was Me And My Friends Well i think they were my friends, We were all in this dark room with colors on the floors, as I looked around there were other people on platforms and it seemed to be there were 10 different teams separated on different platforms. My team was Neon Blue, I looked down at myself only to see an unfamiliar body I Noticed blond hair on the sides of my face that went down to my waist. I looked up and seen a glowing Red ball fly Towards me.

I woke up Yelling holding my hands in-front of me, I was Panting and sweating i looked around and it was day time.

Jake: (Pants) Whoa...What Was that it felt so real!

I Got up And Went to My Living Room And Made My-self Something to cook, I was in the middle of cooking when the phone rang, I stop cooking and answered the phone

Hello?

?:Hello Your Have Been Chosen To Go To The National Legendary League Tournament! We Aspect you to be Here In 3 Weeks From Now. When You Arrive we will Suit you With Clothes you will get a room and A Pass. When the Day comes we will send you A Plane to pick you up..Congrats And Good Luck!

As They Hung up i Was Still Standing There Speechless On What Just happened. I got invited to The Biggest tournament in the galaxy! As Soon After the News I Told My Friends and family about what had just happened, They were all glad for me.

-2 Weeks Later-

These Past weeks have been The hardest weeks of my life well I thought so at the time. I Was Packing For Some reason, Evan tho that the camp was gonna Have The Clothes and Supplies That I Needed. I finished packing and I wanted to have a look around my neighborhood to remember some old memories, I took A Walk Around My Current Neighborhood I looked at my Abandoned school, blinked a few times. Then they came back to me those the memories,

Flash Images of My past were showing in my head, The inside,When it Was Running, All the innocent People that were in the school, The Bombing. I Closed my Eyes And Looked Away From It and started Walking down the street more, Me And my friends were The survivors of the explosion, The explosion,

(FLASH BACK)

It was The Last day of school we were all Graduating. Everything was going fine until We Heard The Sounds of Jets And Helicopters, Me and my friends looked up to See Jets fly over us, In Quick Reaction i grabbed my friends and we all jumped under a Steel Covered room And Closed the doors. We Heard Yelling screaming And Loud Bangs, Then We Heard A Loud whistling noise That Sounded like it was Coming towards us We All Backed Up And looked towards the door, At that moment The door exploded the door flying towards my friend and Knocked him out. We All Got Knocked towards the wall,I Looked at the Door, The School The Bodies. There were Dead body's, Scattered body's of people, My friends now dead The school on fire Walls Falling Then i Passed out,

I Soon Woke up Under a Pile of Stone Not Able To Move Any of my bones Cause of how much pain i Felt. I Heard a fire Truck, Ambulance And Police Around But Couldn't Figure Out ware everyone was, With all my energy i Shouted trying to get there attention "HEl-p!" I Heard Some Running towards Were I was and Soon Heard Piece After piece being removed from The Pile that was On me, I Seen the Sunlight as Five Men Quickly Placed me In an Ambulance And We Drove to The Hospital. The Whole Time We were driving, The only thing in my mind was How Are My Friends?.

(FLASH BACK END)

I Went to A Bench and Sat Down Thinking of the School, Why Wasent The Mess Cleaned after The Attack? Every-time I See that School The Memories Come Back Of was once there. I Noticed That Tomorrow Was the day that i was Leaving to the tournament, "Better get home its getting dark" I Got Up Walked abit Then Stopped took one look at the school sighed and continued walking.

The Next Day I woke up Late. I Looked at the clock 11:12. "OMG they're Coming at 12!" I Jumped out of bed and Rushed Getting Dressed, Made Myself a quick Lunch and Cleaned up abit. I Finished All this Before 12 Arrived, I Sat on My Porch Looking at the Street view The Straight road Ahead of me The Trees Going down the road the Nice Breeze Making the Grass And The Trees Slowly Move Around, The Reflection of the sun On The Road. I Heard A Helicopter Above me. I Looked up right away, The Helicopter Went Behind my house, I got up and ran to the back of my house I seen A Shining White Helicopter With See Through Doors. A Man With Shining Black Glasses Was Piloting, He Turned towards me And Waved To Me To Get In. The Helicopters Doors Opened.

As i Got In The Pilot Said "Afraid of Heights?"

Of Course not! I Said Not knowing were he was going with this "good!" He Said He Pressed a button And the Helicopter Started Glowing There Was Alittle Pressure inside the Helicopter I Looked around as the Helicopter Started going into the Air. I Looked Outside the window As i Seen Other Helicopters Flying up Aswel Some Of them Evan In My Area, At That time i didnt evan Care on who it was.

I Looked over beside my seat and there was A Blue Bag With My name on it, I Picked it up And opened it. A Hologram Screen Popped up With Four Signs That Showed :Clothes: :Accessories: :Tools: :Unique Ability: For My Curiosity I Pressed unique Ability. Another Hologram ScreenShowed "Your Ability is to Move Back in time a Few Minutes To Fix Any Mistakes And To Slow Down Everything For 10 Seconds. I Smiled And Closed it, I opened the Clothes Panel And It Showed A Black Pants With Neon blue Stripes On it And a Neon blue Shirt With Stripes Also on it With a Pair Of Gloves and Glasses. "Cool" I Said Closing it only to see A Panel That Says "MALE-FEMALE" "Huh? Why would I Need The Other One?" I didnt care for the other one and Closed the Hologram Looking out the window only to see were not on earth anymore. I Look Around Seeing A Bright Planet With Huge Houses, Buildings And Right in The Middle A Huge Stadium Almost covering the Whole Middle part.

The Helicopter Soon Landed on The Planet The Doors Slid Open And I Grabbed The Bag And Got Out. There Was A Cool Breeze The Ground Was A Soft-ish Brick And There Were Glowing buildings everywhere, A Robot Soon Came up To Me And Took Me to The Mini Stadium. We walked in the Doors

There Was A Long Stair Case Going up With Hallways On each Floor The Stair case Was Lit Up To the Top, Next to The Stair Case There was A Big Room With a Stage, the room On The Right Was A Living Room With a Kitchen Witch Seemed to Be Attached to The Room on the right. The Bot Gave Me A Shining Blue Pass And Said 1st Floor Room 16 "Alright!" I said going up the Stairs And Turned to The Hallway And There were two Hallways Leading to 4 Washrooms On Each-side And 4 Hallways Leading to Rooms, The Hallway Seems To Be In a Box Shape. I Walked Untel I Seen Room 16 I Swiped the Card And The Door Vanished I Walked in slowely And Looked at the door "What now?" I Swiped my Hand Across The Hologram Door as The Door Came Back. The Living Room Was Huge With a Kitchen And 2 Rooms. I Went To My Room And Put My Stuff In The Closet And Seen Something on The Bed, Open!" It Says On The Box I Open the Box A welcome Video Plays Explaining How Everything works, It Shows were everything is, I Press a Panel Witch Shows My Team Members..I Stop And See All 3 Of my Friends On The Team.

Leader:Jake

Skill:Jacob

Speed:Alex

Stealth:Josh

I Sigh "Well At least There Not Random Strangers, My Attention Goes to A Panel :Please Choose Your Gender: Two Boxed Pop Up and One Shows A Female Sign And The Other A Male One. I Hear A Knock at My Door And I Look Towards The Door And Press The Screen "I think that was male?" I Say to myself Looking up And Walking towards the door.

_SCREEN_

Gender Chosen:Female

Name:Jake(Error Invalid Name Generating New Name)

Name:Jade

ERROR NON FEMALE ORGANS-2#%^& FIXING

FIX SUCCESSFUL PLAYER WILL SEE CHANGES SOON

THANK YOU FOR PLAYING GOOD LUCK!

_SCREEN CLOSES_

I Open The Door To See My Friend at the door we Talk For 12 Mins And He Goes Towards His room I See The Thank You Message on the Screen And Close it Putting it away Noticing a Wierd Feeling on my head, I Ignore it And Lay on the Bed Really Sleepy, 12AM The Clock Shows, "Well Better Be Getting To Sleep Now.." As I Slowely Drift Off To Sleep.

1st Part Complete! Hold On And The Second one Should Be Out Soon! Gonna Complete This untel The End! ~~MasonAKA(Cr33pyJack)


	2. Chapter 2-Party And Descovories

I Woke Up With My Body Feeling Really Weird, I Noticed Some Of my clothes Were Loose. I got up And Noticed That My Hair was Abit Longer And Blond. "Woah..What The hell!" I Got up Fast And Ran To A Nearby Mirror, I Looked At What Seemed To Be My Reflection But Not quite, I Still Looked Like My Old Self But My Hair Went to My Shoulders And My Face Was Smoother, My Facial Features Were Smaller And My Eyes Changed From Blue to Green, My Skin was Also Smoother. I Walked Around the Room "Okay What Happened! Why am i turning into..a Girl?!" I Go To my Clothes and Info It Says

Name:Jade

Gender:Female

My Eyes Widen "What! I didnt Choose This! Wait...Crap! Next time i gotta Look Before i choose stuff...well i guess ill have to deal with this" I Look At My Clothes And they're Set On Female, The Clothes Are A Brighter Shade Of Blue, Males Are A Dark Blue.

A Big Screen Appears On My face "Massage To all Players And Guests We Are having An opening Ceremony Tonight If You Plan On coming Be There By 8 To Sign In The Party Will End At 1AM Thank you For Your Time" The Message Vanishes, I Look Through the Clothes And Notice A Black Pants With A Skull With a Arrow through it I Put That On And Look For A Shirt, I find a Shirt Thats a Dark Green with a Sword On It I Wear That And Put A Small Backpack on. I dont notice That I Changed The Way I Stand, My Hips Out More, I Smile Looking into the Mirror And Walk Out I Notice im A Different Part Of The Hallways. "What the Hell?" My Voice Sounding Higher, I Look Around Noticing im in The Girl Part Of The Rooms, "Well This is what i get for Blind Choosing!"I Walked Down The Stairs And Went To The Living Room I Sat Down At A Couch Looking at the Tv. I Seen Some Other Girls Come In Wearing Blue i Looked at them As They Walk Across the Room To the Stairs. "well there they Are"

7:45:

It Was Almost Time For The Party I Changed My Clothes into, Jeans and a Green Shirt I Felt Something on my chest But Ignored It And Walked Out Down The Stairs, I Heard Loud Music Playing From Downstairs and People Laughing And Talking. I Got Downstairs and Looked around For Jacob I Found Him Standing With The Other Guys, As I Walked over to Him I Noticed I Got Smaller. I Got To Him And Pulled Him Behind The Stage. J:Whoa! Whats your problem Girl!" "Its Me! Jake!...

J:Woah...Really? How did yo-" "I Accidentally Pressed The Female Gender! Okay..." He Stood There Holding in His Laugh and Slowely Walked out just to go and tell the other guys. I Got Frustrated And Went to Sit Down At A table, I Sat Down Looking at The Band that Was Playing on the stage, I Got up With Some Other Girls And Danced For Awhile And Sat Back Down,

1AM

I Looked Up At The Time.I Looked Around Barely Seeing The Door To Get To The Stair Case I Sighed on The Fact I Have To Go Through The Horde Of Poeple Still Dancing, I Walk Through the crowed people Bumping into Me, I Almost Made It Through When A Guy Tripped And Head-Butted Me. I Stumbled to The Ground Holding my Head Wondering Why That Hurt So Badly, I Soon Got Up And Started Shoving People Cause i Wanted Just To Leave Now. I had finally got to the staircase,I Started going up the staircase and Stopped myself from turning to the male side. I sighed and turned towards the female side. Right when i got into my room i got something to drink and Layed down on the bed. I lay there Staring up at the ceiling Looked at my phone and it showed " 1st Game: Hover Ball" I turned my phone off and tossing it to the side of the bed Covering up in the Bed and Slowely falling asleep staring at the wall, I felt something infront of my chest, I closed my eyes and sighed and fell asleep.

The Next morning i woke up in a different position in the bed i Got up and made food and Sat down watching t.v, I heard a knock on the door, I Went over to it and answered it to see it was one of the girls, She was smiling when she seen me so i assumed she already knew, "Um yes?" I ask politely "I heard that you are our Captain, and you made a mistake of choosing" *She laughs* "Anyway here you go The Team gets a Bow and arrow symbol for the games" She hands me the symbol and walk away,

I close the door. I look at the symbol and sit down again watching t.v, I think that i should go and Get some things at the store, so i Get up and Walk out of the place and walk to a nearby store I walk in seeing how big the store looked on the inside, I spent about 25 Mins in the store shopping and Came out, I got to the hallway when i started to feel dizzy i Took one step and passed out with a loud Thump!The last thing i remember seeing before it went black was the doors ahead of me Opening.

I awoke in the living room with a bandage on my head I sat up looking around the room, I got off the couch and seen the clock. "Oh my gawd the game starts in 15 mins!" I quickly rush to My room and Grab my stuff as i run down towards the stadium Tripping abit as I do, I get in the change rooms and put The Bright Suit On and Walk out to A Platform with my team-members on it in blue my blond hair showing on the side of my face. I Look around the stadium And see theres two floors and see other teams on other platforms,We waited for 5 mins Then The room went dark, Colors spread all over the floor and A platform Raised and A man Stood there...

CHAPTER 2 DONE!

took awhile cause my wifi wasent working so i had to use a tablet... ~UniversalGamers~


End file.
